1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical bracket of simple design for mounting on the top of a metallic tower an antenna for, in particular but not exclusively, cellular telephony.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional device used to mount an antenna for cellular telephony on the end of a metallic tower comprises a plurality of articulated arms. The mechanical articulations between the arms enable correct orientation of the antenna but make the resulting device complex and accordingly expensive. Another drawback of such a conventional device is that it is heavy. The charge on the tower due to each antenna is therefore increased whereby fewer antennae can be mounted on the top of the tower.